What Happens in the Library
by Kid with a computer
Summary: While returning his overdue book Yata stumbles across something he'd rather not have seen. ReiSaru. One sided SaruMi. May be a little OOC but come on it's hard to capture exactly.


**This is meant to be a one shot but I'm thinking of continuing it. Review if you think I should.**

**I got this idea after reading a SaruMi fic but being an obsessive ReiSaru shipper I did this, I love the idea of Yata and Reisi fighting over Saruhiko, especially without him knowing. So I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>People didn't come to the library. Yata especially didn't come to the library. However this book was weeks overdue and he really couldn't afford to pay the fee if it went completely out. The stern faced librarian checked the book in and gave Yata the instructions to return it to its proper place. Yata scanned the number on the shelf trying to find the section his book went in. he found it between a book on life cycles and another on human biology. He let out a muffled gasp of triumph. Wait, that doesn't sound right. His admittedly slow thought process was interrupted by another muffled gasp. Ha see he knew he didn't make that sound. Of course it begged the question as to who did.<p>

"We're going to be late" a deep distinctly male voice said. The slightly breathy edge made Yata shiver.

"Hardly" another voice replied. This one was softer, more sarcastic, also very male and most of all terrifyingly familiar.

"Saruhiko" Yata whispered. There was a startled breath from one of the pair in the next aisle. Yata moved over a few steps to a gap in the others side's books and pulled out two on his own side. What he saw made his stomach clench and his whole body burn. Saruhiko was pressed up against the book shelf opposite by the larger and also recognisable frame of the student body president Reisi Munakata. Saruhiko's arm's where slung around Munakata's neck while Munakata's arms were wrapped, a little too protectively in Yata's opinion, around Saruhiko's waist. When one of them let out a low moan Yata made a run for it.

He avoided Saruhiko for the next few days. Not that it was really that hard as the monkey was always busy at the student council office. Now though Yata thought he had a better idea as to why. Usually Yata was a little disappointed when Saruhiko was busy, now not so much. However after a few days of eating in the hallways, being purposefully late to class and ducking around corners every time he saw a blue student council arm band in the crowd he decided he wanted answers. And so Yata found himself outside the student council office at three forty five on a Thursday afternoon. Munakata had left three minutes ago to talk to a staff member about something that Yata was sure he didn't care about. Which left on Saruhiko, the vice president Seri Awashima and a few other student council members in the large office space.

Yata lifted a fist and knocked on the door, it was opened by a male student whose name he didn't know.

"Can I help you" he asked in a rather bored tone.

"Uh yeah I wanted to see Saruhiko Fushimi" Yata replied.

"Come with me."

Yata followed the council member through to a desk in the back corner.

"He should only be a minute or two."

Yata waited anxiously by Saruhiko's desk. He was no longer sure that this was such a great idea. Before he could make up an excuse and left the office door opened. Saruhiko stepped across the threshold and was immediately addressed by the bored student form before.

"Someone came by to see you they should be waiting by your desk."

Saruhiko looked over and clicked his tongue upon seeing Yata standing in the corner before offering the council member a curt nod.

"What are you doing here Misaki" Saruhiko asked as he approached the desk.

"I came to see you" Yata snapped back "its not against the rules is it?"

"Not at all" Saruhiko smirked taking his seat "I was merely curious I don't think I've ever seen you up here before."

Yata didn't respond opting instead to throw himself into the seat in front of Saruhiko's desk.

"What can I help you with?"

"I" Yata frowned. He hadn't thought over what to say. How where you supposed to tell your best friend that you were watching them making out with their boss in the library. Yata decided that might be too blunt. However on the other hand if he was too vague Saruhiko would be able to dance around the questions and subtly wasn't his strong suit. On a borrowed third hand they were in the student council office and he had to be a little more tactful about things.

"Spit it out, Misaki."

The sound of his first name in Saruhiko's slightly mocking drawl threw points one and three out the nearest window and into a river.

"I" Yata took a deep breath "I saw you and Munakata kissing in the library on Mondya."

"Oh really."

Saruhiko leaned forward slightly a predatory smirked edging its way across his features. Yata didn't like this. He knew Saruhiko could be a little twisted and maybe a bit too sadistic for a normal person but he'd never given anyone that look before. At least not when Yata was around.

"Yes" Yata muttered hating his voice for shaking.

"How" Saruhiko paused "unfortunate."

"I just wanted to tell you that I know" Yata gabbled out quickly jumping to his feet and half stumbling back to the door. He could feel Saruhiko's eyes following him the whole way.


End file.
